KendallKatie KendallJo
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: This is a request, and I added some Jendall in. I hope you like Katie and Kendall being all cute. It is a brother/sister, and a best friend fic. Enjoy.


**A/N This is a one shot I was requested. So here you go. **

**Shout Out- Dalma22 thank you for your one shot request, I hope I make this sweet, so enjoy, and keep on requesting and reading. I am going to expand on the idea of what you requested.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea belongs to Dalma22**

* * *

10 year old Katie Knight hated to go to bed especially since she wanted to hang out with her big brother. Katie and Kendall were so close, once a year, they both clear one day out, and they have a big brother baby sister day. Katie Knight was watching Fox as her brother and his friends were led inside by the police. They explained why they almost got arrested. Katie begged and begged to hear the turd song that they had sung.

Kendall never wanted to disappoint his little sister, since she looked up to him. Kendall sometimes asked her about advice and about girls and about school. He loved his baby sister. When Gustavo left, Mama Knight said, "Katie bed time."

Katie would always hug her mom, get her pajamas on, brush her teeth, and would put her hair in a pony tail so it wouldn't get tangled. She would always sleep with a bear that had brown and blonde fur with green eyes. Kendall had made it for her at build a bear. It had a hockey jersey on, and it reminded her of him. Katie couldn't sleep. It was about eleven at night, the boys didn't leave until eleven thirty. Logan always slept over because his parents were always working.

No one really knew what happened to Logan's dad. We knew he was a doctor, and when he left, he left three hundred thousand dollars and a note that said, "I love you Logan, and you are the greatest son a guy could ever have. I will see you soon. I just have to leave right now."

Logan's mom is a real estate agent, and was always traveling and working, so Logan lived with Kendall a lot. James and Carlos lived together, because Brooke, James' mom was always traveling with her cosmetics company. Carlos' dad was a police man, and his mom was a financial advisor who was able to work from home, so Carlos had his parents around, and James lived there a lot.

Katie and Kendall's dad died when Katie was five years old. Kendall became the man in the house, and Katie's biggest role model. Eleven fifteen came by as James and Carlos walked across the street to Carlos' house. Kendall and Logan went upstairs, and Logan went to the bathroom. Katie was tossing and turning. She couldn't fall asleep. Katie walked into Kendall's room and snuck in. She waited until he went to the bath room, and then she snuck into his bed. Ten minutes later, Kendall walked into bed, and he felt a little girl in his bed. He asked, "Katie what's wrong?"

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. Katie said, "I can't sleep Kenny."

Kendall rubbed her back and said, "Katie Kat, why can't you?"

Katie said, "I am scared."

Kendall said, "Of what?"

Katie said, "Of monsters, and if you get a girlfriend, you won't want to hang out with me."

Kendall said, "I will always have time for you Katie, you are my little sister."

Katie hugged her big brother, and then he put her into bed and said, "Don't make me bring out the tickle monster."

Katie hid under the covers and Kendall stuck his hands under the covers and tickled her nonsense. Katie giggled, and laughed. She also kicked, and squirmed. Little Katie Knight was having so much fun with her big brother. He said, "Alright Katie, I have to get to bed, and so do you."

He undid her covers, and placed her in bed with the stuffed bear. Kendall put in the nightlight, and then he tucked her in and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead. Katie kissed Kendall's cheek and then Kendall went towards the room he and Logan would sleep in.

Logan asked, "Where were you?"

Kendall would say, "Katie couldn't sleep."

Logan would awe, but this time he asked, "What would Katie think when she finds out you have been dating Lucy Stone?"

Kendall said, "I don't know."

Logan asked, "So how is Lucy?"

Kendall said, "Lucy is great, but she is kind of antisocial and she is quiet. She likes to sing, and she hates my best friend Jo Taylor, I mean other than that she is good."

Logan asked, "Does Jo like her?"

Kendall said, "I don't know, but Jo doesn't really hate anyone."

Logan said, "She hated you."

Kendall said, "Well then I flirted with her, and then she became my best friend."

Kendall and Jo were best friends before Logan, James and Carlos. Kendall and Jo became best friends in Pre-K when Kendall was building blocks and Jo asked, "Can I join you?"

Kendall said, "No."

Jo started to cry, so Kendall hugged her and said, "You can play with these blocks over there, I don't hang out with girls because they have cooties."

Jo said, "Okay."

Little Jo would grab her blocks and try to build a tower bigger than Kendall's. Kendall was a pee-wee hockey player, and Jo was a cheerleader. The pre-school was near a local ice rink, and the cheerleaders always cheered for them. During one of the games, Kendall realized one of the cheerleaders was Jo, so after the first period, he skated over to her, and pulled off his helmet. He said, "Jo."

Jo's friends pushed her towards him, and then Jo walked over to Kendall. Kendall had been playing really bad, so right before Kendall left, to go with the team, Jo gave him a peck on the lips. After that Kendall played really well and scored three goals, which brought them to victory with a 4-2, win over their arch enemies. Carlos played for the other team and he was the goalie. He patted Kendall on the back, and congratulated Kendall on the kiss, and the win. Carlos was an all around fun loving guy.

Jo's friends teased her, but Kendall was right there to protect her. Kendall called her his girlfriend. Every single hockey game, Jo would kiss him good luck and Kendall always had good luck. After Jo left, it was summer, so Kendall could hang out with her until school started. Kendall never did hang out with her. They dated until fourth grade, because Jo transferred, and Kendall was devastated. Jo and Kendall had cried about each other for two days. Kendall wanted to go to the other school that Jo transferred to so he could be with her, but his mom wouldn't let him. Carlos then transferred to the school Kendall had been going to. Kendall and Carlos became good friends.

James transferred from Colorado and then he and Carlos became best friends. Of course they were best friends with Kendall, but Carlos and James were really close. Logan then transferred from Texas and he became Kendall's best friend. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan became the best of friends. They did everything together. They went on dates together as groupies. Kendall would usually tag with James because the two of them would double date and Logan and Carlos would stay home and play video games.

Kendall had completely forgotten about Jo. Katie started to form a little crush on Logan, because he could back flip and sing. Katie always went to Logan for comfort. Kendall was getting sad because Katie didn't want his comfort as much when they were little. When they were ten and Katie was five, she loved Logan and up until she was ten she had a crush on Logan.

Kendall eventually got back to hanging out with Katie and being her favorite brother. When Kendall started to date Lucy, and Katie was told by Kendall, she didn't take it well. Lucy looked goth, and she looked scary to Katie. Katie would go to Logan every night, and beg for comfort. Kendall would kiss Lucy and Katie would just hide in Logan's shoulders. It was Sophomore year and Camille joined Shakopee High.

Halfway through Sophomore year, Camille and Logan started to date, and Katie became lonely again. She then looked for comfort in Carlos. You could feel the tension between Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. Kendall just wanted to be there for his little sister, and Logan wanted to be there for Katie. Carlos was just being nice. Well we remember when Jo came back she had acne, and glasses and braces. She was hideous. Even Kendall wasn't around her. Not because she was hideous, but because he was with Lucy.

After Sophomore year, going into Junior year, Jo had transformed into the eye catching beauty that every guy wanted to date, and every girl wanted to be. Katie loved Jo, since Jo was there with her when she was 4. It was cute because Katie always liked Jo, and she hated Lucy. Kendall got really protective over Jo when Jett and Jo started to date. Jo started to date Jett because he was one of the most popular guys in the school. Jett was the hockey goalie. Jo liked watching Jett play hockey. Jo was head cheerleader, because no one in the senior or Junior class wanted to be cheerleader, plus anyone who wanted to be wasn't good enough to make the team. So it was Jo, and a bunch of Sophomores and Freshmen.

Jo would kiss Jett good luck before every game, and Kendall was not happy, that was their tradition. Kendall kissed Lucy, but it didn't have the same effect, because Kendall didn't score in the third period, after Jo kissed Jett. Kendall fell on the ice, and no one has seen Kendall fall since pee-wee league. It wasn't like anyone was after him, he just tripped. Every game it would get worse for Kendall. He would either trip, check the wrong player, or he would just get into fights. Kendall was falling apart. It got worse when coach would yell, "Stetson, enough making out with your girlfriend, you have to work on blocking goals not kissing. Kiss on your own time."

Jett would kiss her good bye and then Jo would go back to cheering. Let's just say Shakopee High did not have the most appropriate cheerleading attire. The top was like a sports bra that had feathers and sparkles, and the school colors, Red and Yellow. It would also have the Letters SH, on each side. They also had like booty shorts. They had SH on the butt, S on one cheek, and H on the other. All of the guys thought it was hot, where as all of the girls hated it. The boy cheerleaders wore better looking outfits.

Katie would tell Kendall, "Kendall what happened? You aren't playing like you usually do."

Kendall would say, "It's the kiss."

Katie would ask, "What kiss?"

The blonde boy said, "When I was little, and I was dating Jo, right before every game she would give me a kiss. I would do really well and score a lot, and not mess up. Now that I don't get her kiss it isn't the same."

Katie asked, "Kendall why don't you just go kiss Jo?"

He would say, "She is dating someone else."

The little girl said, "Kenny, let me talk to her."

Jo walked over to Kendall after the game and she had changed out of her uniform, and she hugged Kendall. Kendall asked, "How have you been?"

Jo said, "I've been good, I missed you all of those years."

Kendall said, "Same here, I haven't been playing well since."

Jo said, "Awe I wish I could help you."

Kendall asked, "Where did your uniform go?"

Jo said, "I hate it, so I changed right after the game."

Kendall said, "Oh."

Jo looked shyly at him and said, "Yeah, um so I heard Katie wanted to talk to me."

Kendall said, "She is over there."

Jo walked up to Katie and both girls looked at each other. Jo hugged Katie, and Katie hugged her back. Jo said, "I heard your brother isn't playing well."

Katie looked at Jo and she motioned her to go sit on a bench with her, and then as both girls sat down, Katie twiddled her thumbs and then said, "Yeah he keeps saying it is because of the before game kiss. Do you know what it is about?"

Jo looked at Kendall who was kissing Lucy, and then she looked at Katie. Jo said, "Well when Kendall and I were in Pre-K at Shakopee Elementary, I was a cheerleader, and Kendall was a hockey player. He was playing bad, so then right before the third period I kissed him, and we were dating after that. Every time he played, I would kiss him before the game for good luck. Well when I transferred to Elmwood Elementary and Elmwood High, Kendall's team was my enemy, so when I heard Kendall was dating Lucy Stone I was sad, because we were each other's first couples. I also missed when Kendall and I would kiss before each game. It was like good luck. I guess he isn't getting enough luck before the games now."

Katie said, "Oh."

Kendall walked over, and he said, "Katie, can you go to mom, she wants to take you shopping for some women clothes."

Katie said, "Sure, ad bye Jo."

Jo hugged her goodbye, and Kendall and Jo sat down on the same side of the picnic bench. Jo said, "She is cute."

Kendall said, "So are you."

Jo said, "Kendall we are both in relationships."

Kendall said, "I'm sorry. It's just a habit."

Jo said "It's okay."

Kendall asked, "So are we still best friends forever?"

Jo said, "Of course."

Kendall said, "Good."

He hugged her goodbye as he went home to shower. They had a lingering hug that meant, I'm not over you, but I am in a relationship, and I'm sorry. Kendall kissed her cheek before he got into his car and drove off. As Kendall showered and then finished his homework, he had then realized it was eleven, so he went to Katie's room and Katie was wide awake. Kendall was now seventeen, and Katie was eleven. Kendall tickled her nonstop until his mom came up. She asked, "Kendall, Katie, why are you still up?"

Kendall said, "She couldn't sleep, so I used the good old tickle me to sleep method."

Mama Knight then left and Katie laughed and giggled. Kendall tucked her in and gave her the bear. She also then fell asleep. Kendall went to bed, and when he woke up, he woke Katie up, and he made her breakfast. Kendall drove her to school, and then he went to school. Jo kissed Jett and they were leaning against the convertible, and they were making out. Kendall coughed loudly, and asked to pull Jo away for a minute.

Once he got Jo away from Jett, he asked, "Jo how you doing?"

Jo said, "I am great, and you?"

Kendall looked her in the eye and said, "Good."

Kendall then asked her, "Jo why are you dating him?"

Jo asked, "Well why are you dating Lucy?"

Kendall said, "You left and I was so heart broken, that it took three years for me to start dating again. Lucy asked me out in 9th grade, so I agreed because I thought you weren't going to come back, and when you did, I didn't want to break her heart. So why you dating Jett?"

Jo looked him in the eye and said, "Honestly, I saw you and Lucy, and I got jealous. I knew Jett liked me, and then he saw me all sad, so he comforted me, and then I asked him out."

Kendall held her hand and then asked, "When did we become strangers?"

Jo said, "When I moved."

Kendall said, "I was kind of wondering if I dumped Lucy, if you would dump Jett, so we could get back together. Maybe we can be that couple again."

Jo said, "I am going to dump Jett right now, I will see you after boyfriend."

Kendall leaned in and pecked her cheek. Jo said, "Just a cheek kiss, you are weak."

Jo pulled him in closer and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. She then pulled away and walked towards Jett. She pulled Jett away from everyone, and then Jo said, "Jett, Kendall wants me back, and I am still in love with him."

Jett said, "Jo you can't just break up with me."

Jo said, "I just did."

She walked up to Kendall and kissed him right in front of Jett. Kendall then wrapped his arms around her, and Jo wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped into his arms. Kendall pulled her off of him after they kissed, and he went to go dump Lucy. Lucy was in the court yard and she saw everything. She walked up to Kendall and slapped him. She yelled, "How could you?"

Kendall said, "It was easy, I walked up to Jo, told her I was going to dump you, begged her to take me back, I kissed her, and now she is my girlfriend, and I am dumping you."

Lucy, slapped him again, and punched him in the stomach. Kendall couldn't fight back against a girl, so Jo walked up to Lucy and did judo on her. Lucy had been knocked out. Jo walked up to Kendall who was lying on the ground holding his stomach. Jo pulled him up, and then went with him to the picnic bench. Kendall and Jo just sat there making out as the bell rang. Jo was grinding on Kendall as they made out. Kendall and Jo went into the storage closet and did what only they and God know.

So at hockey practice, once it was over, the guys called a guys meeting with out Kendall, and it was for only Juniors and Sophomores. Jett was obviously pissed off at Kendall, for missing practice, and for stealing Jo. Jett said, "Alright our mission is to obviously take down the Cardinals, but I am not happy with Knight. He steals my girlfriend then blows off practice."

Carlos said, "Well they did date in pre-k up to fourth grade."

Jett said, "Anyway I want to start this tradition, we make bets on who can screw over the most girls in one week. Winner gets the most money. You get a bonus if you win and you take someone's virginity. You also get bonuses if you screw over someone's girlfriend."

Kyle asked, "So you thinking of screwing Jo?"

Jett said, "I am going to impregnate her, and then leave her with a baby."

Lucas said, "It is going to be hard, I heard the only time she ever leaves Knight's side is to go home, and to go to practice, since they have the same classes together. Although she doesn't have the same arts class, since she takes theater and Knight takes chorus."

Jett said, "I will get her."

Kyle said, "Well we can help get them apart."

The next day, Jo was walked to class by Kendall, since this was the period that she and Kendall didn't have together. After the class was over, Kendall hadn't showed up to pick Jo up, so they could walk to class together. Kyle asked, "Jo can I walk you to class?"

Jo said, "Kendall should be here soon, you know I am dating him."

Kyle said, "Kendall won't be here."

Jo asked, "Why?"

Kyle said, "He left school."

Jo said, "He would have told me."

Kyle said, "Let me walk you to class."

Instead of walking her to class, Kyle walked her to a soundproof room where Jett was, and then locked Jo in there with Jett. Jo realized this was a plan for Jett to get her. Jett grabbed her and then he said, "Jo I am getting Knight back for stealing you from me."

Jo slapped him, and then he said, "Oh Jo you are going to get it." Jett handcuffed her wrists and ankles to a bed. He then brought Kendall out who was tied to a chair. He was stuck, Kendall had a bandana tied around his mouth, and he was forced to watch Jo have sex with Jett. Kendall Knight wanted to kill Jett, and he would. Jo was crying, as Jett took off her clothes, as he took off his own. Jo had her eyes closed, and yelled, "Kendall help me!"

Kendall listened as Jett said, "Knight I'm going to make you watch me fuck your cheerleader girlfriend."

Jett grabbed her breasts as he roughly played with them. Kendall grunted, and then Kendall started to bite through his bandana. Jett asked, "Would it make you mad if I bit her nipples?"

Jett sucked her nipples as he moved his hands all over Jo. Jett said, "Yo Knight, your girlfriend is so hot, do you like me playing with her?"

Kendall had completely bit through his bandana, and then he started to move the chair around. He then stood up with the chair, and did a huge body slam against the chair as the wood started to crack. Jett then pulled his pants off as he was about to go inside of Jo, Kendall had broke his chair, and he had undid the ropes. Kendall pulled Jett away from Jo, and he beat Jett up. Jo was looking at Kendall in awe as he got the keys out of Jett's pants pocket. He undid Jo, and he helped her get her clothes on. Jo said, "Kendall I only want you to see me, boyfriend or not, I love you, and I don't really trust a lot of guys."

Jo was in love with him, well he was her boyfriend. Kendall and Jo were always together no matter what, even in between classes they were kissing against lockers, and were either making out or were talking with each other. They wouldn't leave each other no matter what. Jo would sleep at Kendall's house, after Jo's dad transferred and just Jo's brother was home to care for her, but he didn't care where Jo was. He trusted her.

Kendall and Jo were kissing on the couch when James, Carlos, and Logan walked in. Now they were in deep make out session, and Carlos said, "He is touching her butt and she isn't even pushing his hands off."

James slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Yeah when you kiss and date, the guys hands usually end up on the girls butt, plus it is a bonus if the girl has a nice sized butt, and I am assuming Kendall thinks Jo has a nice sized butt."

Logan saw them start to use tongue, and he said, "Get a room."

Kendall pulled away from Jo and obviously her tongue was soaked from his saliva, and Kendall said, "Guys you can do what ever you want for ten minutes while I finish making out with Jo."

Carlos asked, "Kendall were you tongue kissing Jo?"

Jo looked away embarrassed and Kendall said, "Yes, now leave so I can finish, I will be up in ten minutes."

Kendall and Jo went back to their make out, and well Jo could feel a hard on forming, so she giggled as one of her hands went towards it as she didn't try to do anything sexual. Kendall kissed her lips then her neck then went back to her lips. His hands unbuttoned her jeans and Jo pushed his hands away. Kendall started to French kiss her as he moved his hands back and stuck his hand in her underwear. Jo pushed his hands away, as Kendall kissed her neck sensually. Jo said, "Ken, I don't want to do anything sexual while your friends are here, maybe later we can."

Kendall said, "Can I touch you though?"

Jo said, "I guess."

Kendall went back to kissing her as he pushed her into the couch cushion as he fingered her slightly. Kendall eventually stopped and said, "They will only be here until 9 so we can go back to making out after. I love you."

He kissed her lips and Jo said, "I love you too."

Kendall went to play with the guys. James said, "So you and Jo."

Kendall asked, "What about me and Jo?"

James said, "You guys hooking up tonight."

He gave Kendall a fist bump and Kendall said, "I don't know."

Carlos asked, "Kendall why were your hands on her butt?"

Kendall said, "Because I love her and I was just getting a nice feel of her butt, I don't know."

Kendall asked, "Where's Logan?"

James said, "With your sister."

Kendall got up and opened Katie's door. He saw something he didn't want to see. Logan's shirt off and Katie in a bra. They were making out on her bed. Kendall screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

He was looking at Logan, and Logan didn't move. Kendall said, "Get away from my sister."

Logan asked, "Why don't you just go bang Jo, and leave us alone?"

Kendall said, "My sister really."

Logan said, "She is cute, plus she told me she never had sex, so I was going to be her first, and she is going to be mine."

Kendall said, "She is only 11."

Logan said, "So she wants to be pleasured, and I am going to give it to her."

Kendall said, "You screw my sister, you are no longer my friend."

Katie said, "Kenny, I love Logan, we have been dating for three years."

Kendall just left the house and Jo joined him. Kendall sat with Jo on the swing. Kendall held her close as she sat on his lap. He said, "I don't get it, why would they date behind my back?"

Jo said, "You know maybe he makes her happy, like you make me happy, and you know you have to let her grow up. If she wants to have sex at age 11, let her, I mean we almost had sex in third grade, but we waited until we were like now, well you are her big brother, she will always look up to you, and I know she loves you, because all girls love you, well how could they not."

Kendall said, "You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I love you, and you're right. Plus all of the guys want to hook up with you."

Jo said, "Well only one guy can, and that is you."

Kendall said, "I only love you, and no one else, no matter how much anyone tries to pay me, I will only love you."

Jo said, "We are forever."

That is my story on how even though I lost my true love, that I still have my sister who still loves tickle fights, and she loves me, but she is dating my best friend. I forgave Logan and I also apologized to Katie. Jo and I have been dating for three years after we got back together. So if you put together our two relationships it is 8 years. I proposed to Jo at our senior graduation, and we have been engaged for one and a half years. I realized that we all grow up, but we have to take chances to realize things. I took a chance with Lucy, and I regretted it, because Jo dated Jett in the process, so I then got back with Jo, and then Jo and I had sex on our honeymoon, and we happened to get pregnant. I guess Jo and I are going to be together forever.

Katie and I may be in separate relationships, but I know she still loves me, and I still love her. She is my little sister. She will always be my best friend forever.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this.**


End file.
